Love Is All You Need?
by Cami Boricua
Summary: Imagine a world were homosexuality was normal and heterosexuality was odd. Meet Katyusha, as she finds out she is not like her family.


**This short story is based on a video I saw on YouTube called Love is all you need. **

**Couples: I guess AmeUkr would be the main couple. But it's not much, and the world needs more AmericaXUkraine. Also, a tiny bit of PruHun, just a tiny bit.**

**Warning: Bullying. Possible self-harming. Possible character death... possible.**

**Point of view: First Person point of view. Ukraine.**

**Human AU.**

**Monaco: Odette**

**Vietnam: Lien**

**Seychelles: Michelle**

**Taiwan: Mei-Mei**

**Netherlands: Lars**

**Hetalia is not mine.**

* * *

Some people say, that they are born the way they are destined to be. Others say, that it's a result of how you were raised.

The only problem with that theory is that I had the best, most normal parents anyone could ask for. I grew up a normal kid, in a picture perfect family. I had a mama and a mom that loved me very much. They named Yekaterina, but I liked to be called Katyusha.

I was five when I knew I wasn't like my family. But it was at a family wedding that I had I feeling that said that I wasn't going to grow like them.

Maybe I could've grown normal, if I had ignored the feeling that flower boy gave me... Maybe...

* * *

"What do want to do know?" I asked my friend, Odette, as me and my two other friends, Matthias and Lukas, sat down. "I do not know," Odette started to think. "How about we play house? Katyusha and me could be the mommies and you two could do what we say." She told Lukas and Matthias. "But what if Lukas and I want to be the daddies and want you to do whatever we say?" Matthias pouted. "No way," Odette shook her head.

I started to think until an idea popped up in my head. "I know," I happily exclaimed, "What if Lukas and me play daddy and mommy and you two could be our children?" I secretly had a small crush on Lukas. They all looked at me weirdly. "That is gross," Odette stated. The other two agreed. "What are you, a breeder?!" Odette sassed on me. "I am not!" I tried to defend myself. "Yes, you are," Odette said. "Am not," I said again. "You are," She stood up. After making sure her dress wasn't ruined, she said, "Come on, Lukas and Matthias. We do not play with breeders." She grabbed Lukas' bicep. "I'm telling everyone that you are a disgusting little breeder." With that said, Odette left with Lukas and Matthias.

* * *

After that, I really tried to be normal.

* * *

I went out of the classroom and tried catch up to Eduard. "You did really good on that scene, Eduard," I complimented him. "Thank you, Katyusha," He smiled at me. "To be honest, I really wish tha-"

"Katyusha likes boys!"

"Katyusha likes boys!"

"Katyusha likes boys!"

I knew those voices.

They were Matthias and Lukas.

I turned around and saw them laughing and pointing at me. Repeating the same sentence over and over and over again...

There was this new kid next to Eduard. He looked at me sympathetically before he walked off when Eduard did.

Three girls walked up next to me. "Oh Katyusha, you are so pretty, kiss me," One of them, Lien, said as the trio made fake kissy noises before walking away laughing.

* * *

I felt so sad and ashamed of myself. Now everyone at school knew.

* * *

Mama set a plate of food in front of me during dinner. "Katyusha, did you tell your mommy you got casted for the school play?" Mommy thought it was kind of a joke, "School play? I thought we decided you were trying out for the swimming team." I shook my head and murmured, "I did not make the team..." Mommy started working on her phone, "What after all the coaching I paid for?" I didn't want to say the truth. "I guess I just can't swim well," I lied. She took that excuse. "Yes, but isn't the play only for boys?" Mommy asked. I giggled, "No, we're doing Romeo and Julio. I am playing the nurse." Mama placed a plate in front of Ivan, my little brother. "That's wonderful; isn't it, honey?" Mama asked as she looked at Mommy. Mommy said nothing.

"Did you know that Shakespeare wrote it for his true love, Duchess of uh... I do not remember." I said after a few minutes of silence. "Duchess?" Mama repeated. "Shakespeare was a... Uh, heterosexual?" She asked me. "Yes," I nodded. "He loved her so much, but he could not divorce his husband. So, he wrote Romeo and Julio to express his love," I happily said.

Mommy looked at me, "Who told you that?" I went to take a bite of my food, "Mr. Wang, the drama teacher." Mommy and Mama looked at each other. "We need to make a call to that school," Mommy said, and Mama agreed.

"Did you see who moved down the street?" Mommy asked Mama. Mama shook her head. "Hetero couple," Mommy said mockingly. "How do you know?" Mama asked. "I saw them getting out of their car. He put his hand around her, and they had a pink and blue sticker on the bumper," Mommy snickered. "Well that's really gross." Mama said. "Katyusha, I want you, Ivan, and Natalya to take the other way to school," Mommy looked at me. "But that is twice as long," I complained. "I don't care," Mommy answered. "I don't want you exposed to that perverted lifestyle; men and women living together. It's a sin, and it makes me sick just think about it. It's so revolting." She complained.

* * *

I didn't know what to think at that moment. My parents wouldn't accept me if I told them.

* * *

"In light of resent events in the Netherlands, where heterosexual marriage is now legal. The church wants to remind every Orthodox person in the world that the church has not it's stands on the the subject. We would like to remind you that it is a sin for a man to lust after a women. It is an abomination for a women to lie with a man outside of the breeding season. Any person harboring lust in their heart for the opposite sex will go to hell. Let us pray."

* * *

I already knew the church wasn't with me.

* * *

I sighed, "What am I going to do now?" I heard leaves breaking while I was on the swings.

Did they come to bully me again?

"Hi..."

I lifted my head to see who talked. It was the same kid that gave me a sympathetic look just a few days ago. "Hello," I said shyly. "I'm Alfred," he waved. "I'm Yekaterina, but you can call me Katyusha." I smiled. "Katyusha?" Alfred started to think. "Can I call you Kat?" He asked. "S-Sure, I guess," I blushed and looked away. He was kind of cute...

Alfred sat on the swing next to mine, "I've heard of your problem."

"W-What?"

* * *

I thought he was going to bully me; to hurt me just like the others did. But that didn't happened. We just talked. I was afraid and stuttering, but he was fine.

We continued talking for the next couple of weeks. It turned out that we have one thing in common. We're both heterosexual. I felt a rush of joy when I found out.

Another few weeks passed and Alfred told me he likes me. I felt overjoyed, because I kind of liked him, too.

He really made me happy. Not many people can do that. Only him and another friend of mine, Lars. I thought I was going to be happy with just them.

I thought wrong.

* * *

"I am moving back to the Netherlands."

I looked at Lars. "W-What? When?" I asked. I was getting a bit agitated by the thought of my only friend leaving me. "In two weeks, maybe one," Lars sighed. "Why?" I asked him. "My fathers think it would be safer for me and my sister, considering... You know." I nodded. "They say that maybe I could find a heterosexual women to fall in love with, and get married with," He looked down. "Although sometimes, I think they are only sending us to the Netherlands to get rid of us, because we're different." Lars sighed again, "Being different was what made me move here in the first place." He touched his eye; the one that had a scar on top of it.

There was a moment of silence. "Since when did you know that you were moving to the Netherlands." I broke the silence. "When TV said hetero marriages were legal there, a couple of months ago." Lars looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked. "You would have been upset sooner." Lars stoop up. "This will be our final goodbye, Katyuha." He started walking away. "B-B-B-B-But!" I wanted to stop him. "Good luck with you and that Alfred-kid."

I never saw him again.

* * *

I took comfort in Alfred. He was my shoulder to cry on when Lars was gone, and I only had him. He would hold my hand and kiss my cheek. He would tell me everything was going to be alright.

We shouldn't have been so open with our affection.

* * *

Some girls were sticking my head in the toilet. It was discussing, but I couldn't protect myself. They would laugh and laugh and say mean things to me.

"Michelle, what are you guys doing in the boys bathroom, aru?"

Mr. Wang took the girl by the shoulder. "Come on. All of you, out." He dragged the girls out of the bathroom and came back to me. "Yekaterina, over here, aru." I walked to him. "You know, Yekaterina. This school has a zero tolerance policy for this kind of behaviour. Imagine if your mothers had seen you holding hands with a boy in public, aru. I should really call your parents, but I think this is punishment enough." I nodded, "Thank you, sir."

"This is just a phase, Miss Yekaterina. You will grow out of it," Mr. Wang told me. "Maybe if you get a girlfriend, all this teasing would stop, aru," He smiled. He started walking away, "Get yourself clean up and go back to class." Then, he was gone.

* * *

I really did hope that it was just a phase like Mr. Wang had said. But then I remember how strong Alfred's hand felt, and the butterflies that went crazy in my stomach when he kissed me. And I knew that it wasn't a phase.

I hated myself for that.

* * *

When I was riding my bike home one day, I went the short way. I saw the heterosexual couple that made Mommy sick. They were cleaning there garage door. It read, GOD HATES HETEROS. It made me sick to my stomach.

"What are we going to do, Gil?" The woman asked. "I do not, Liz. I don't know," the man hugged her.

* * *

Is that how Alfred and me were going to spend our life?

* * *

I was reciting the script for the play I was doing in a few weeks when a text message arrived at my phone.

_Katyusha does it with boys!_

The text message read. I decided to ignore it. Even though, it stayed in the back of my mind.

Another text message arrived. I was temped to check it, and did.

_Nobody likes Katyusha Braginskaya!_

_Hetero!? Gross!_

The messages kept coming in. All of them were insulting me. I didn't know how to react.

* * *

I knew I couldn't feel bad. I had a boyfriend that love me for who I am. And he was never going to leave me.

* * *

I walked into the lonesome theatre. Alfred told me to meet him here. Our meetings had become a little private.

"I-I can't do this anymore," Was the first thing that came out of Alfred's mouth. He was always straight to the point. "What, but I thought you liked me?" I felt like tearing up. "I do, did. Look, my brother, Matthew, found out, and he's threatening to tell my dads. They'd kill me if they found out." Alfred explained. "But they love you!" I couldn't let him go. "You don't know them, Kat. A few years ago, my uncle Antonio came out. The whole family shunned him. We're not even allowed to say his name." He sighed. "Papa says breeders are going to burn in hell."

I looked down. There was silence for a while. "Can I kiss you just one last time?" I timidly asked. He said nothing. "Please.." I added. I leaned in, and so did he. Our lips touched for only one millisecond.

"Ah-HAH! Got you!"

Alfred and I looked at the girl that talked. Odette, Michelle, Lien, and Mei-Mei were standing in the back of the theatre. They started talking to each other, and I looked at Alfred. He backed away.

"What are you doing!? Get away from me!" He screamed. "Alfred?" I asked. "I don't know why she keeps doing this. I was only trying to be nice." Alfred told the girls. He looked at me, "I hate you, Yekaterina Braginskaya. Stay away from me!"

"That is the problem." Odette said. "You cannot be nice to heteros, but," she looked at the other girls, "you can always teach them a lesson." The other girls smiled. "Grab her!" Odette commanded.

* * *

What? I don't understand. Didn't he love enough to not leave me?

* * *

I ran. I don't know how much. I don't know where I was going. I just ran. As far away as I could. The tears rolled down my face. I felt like it was the end.

I should've been more careful to where I ran to, because I didn't notice I ran into the school gym. Once I was there, I was surrounded. "Grab her!" Odette yelled.

"So, this is the little weirdo that wanted to hold my brother's hand." One of the older teenagers there walked up to me. He must be Alfred's big brother, Matthew. "He wanted me to," I looked at him. "No, he did," He pushed me. "You forced him," He said with a threatening voice. "We saw her kiss him, just now. Did we not?" Odette asked the other kids, and they agreed.

Matthew looked really mad now. "You freaking breeder," He glared at me. "Grab her!" He commanded his two friends. I tried to run away, but they were too fast for me. Once they made sure I couldn't get out of their grasp, Matthew punched right in the face. I fell to the ground and felt drowsy.

They started throwing insults at me again. I couldn't think straight, so I didn't understand what they were saying. But I did understand one thing. When Odette came to me with a marker, she said one thing,

"Do us all favour, and go kill yourself."

* * *

W-What should I do?

* * *

I opened the door as quietly as possible. I didn't want my parents to notice me. They looked like the were fighting, or making a phone call, or something. Once I entered, I quietly tried to close the door.

"Katyusha?"

I looked at the person who called me. Ivan was sitting down playing with his toys with Natalya. I shushed them, but my mothers noticed. They started walking towards me. "Yekaterina, where were you? Yeka- Katyusha, what happened?" Mama said. My face was bruised, and Odette had written HETERO on my forehead. "Who did this to you?" Mommy asked. I said nothing. "Yekaterina, who did this to you?" Mommy was a bit harsher. "Nobody," I whispered.

"What is going on with старэйшая сястра, big brother?" Natalya asked in the background. "I do not know," Ivan whispered.

"Well, you didn't do it to yourself, now did you?" Mommy asked with bit of sarcasm. "That's enough," Mama said. Then, she looked at me, "Honey, please you need t-" Mama got interrupted by Mommy. "Who did this to you? I want to know right now!" Mommy asked harshly. I finally gave in, "Odette, Michelle, Lien, Matthew..." The list could go on.

Mama looked like she was going to cry. "Alright, why don't you go clean yourself up in the bathroom?" Mommy said. It sounded more like a command than a question. "March upstairs and get yourself cleaned up," Mommy said. I nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

Was this it?

* * *

I went directly to my room. I could hear my parents fighting downstairs, and that wasn't really helping me. Suddenly, my laptop went on. It was on Facebook. I went to check it. Mean messages and pictures were posted about me. But, for some reason, the one that hurt me the most was Alfred's status,

_I'm de-friending you, Yekaterina._

* * *

What happened to Kat?

* * *

Messages started arriving to my phone; mean messages. I read many of them until I couldn't take it anymore.

Then, I heard a car pull in front of my house. They threw something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Bye, you breeder!" I could tell it was one of Matthew's friends.

* * *

Was this it?

* * *

I started going downstairs. I decided to sit down on the steps behind the wall, so my parents can't see me. Tears started flowing down my face.

My parents were fighting about me, about moving to another place.

* * *

Was this it? Is this how my story is going to be?

I wish I could've moved to the Netherlands with Lars. I bet he's accepted.

* * *

I went to the bathroom and locked the door. I started thinking of what has happened in my life recently. I thought of how Lukas and Matthias told the whole school about me, of Lien and the other girls making kissy noises, of Mama and Mommy...

* * *

Why does everyone hate me?

* * *

I opened the sink's faucet. I could hear Mommy telling me to opened the door from the outside of the bathroom. I took a bit of water and started to clean my forehead.

* * *

The words wouldn't come off.

* * *

I wiped and wiped and wiped, but the words now looked like a big blob on my forehead. I started to cry. _Please, please, please, come off_, I thought. _I want to be normal_. Mommy's banging on the door increased. I gave up on trying to clean myself, and closed the sink's faucet.

I opened the medicine cabinet. I was looking for the object Mommy uses to trim her eyebrows. When I finally found it, I opened the bathtub's faucet and undressed myself.

When I was done, I entered the tub. Then, I looked at the object on my hand. It was a small razor. I heard this is supposed to make you feel better. I put the blade on my skin. I reflected on my life. Finally, I closed my eyes.

* * *

Maybe there's a hetero heaven.

* * *

**Translation:**

**старэйшая сястра: Belarusian for big sister.**

**This is as far as I can go with depressed Ukraine. She's such a sweet character. Who would want to hurt her?**

**The video is really good. Although it looks like it's pointing all homophobia to the church, that isn't true. At least, I don't think it is.**

**I did add some scenes that weren't in the mini movie.**

**BTW, this is the only chapter.**


End file.
